Shield of the Captivated Oligarchy
Even though no one cared, I'm finally revealing the secret item crafted from the 'Last Hurrah' items dropped by the Trio of Covert Might. I will also name what those three pieces do, as well as how they fit into the crafting recipe since I'm too lazy to make each it's own page, and considering the length those sub-pages would be, doing so would be pointless. That was a long sentence. The Three 'Last Hurrah' Items Each of these three are Rare Items dropped by the Trio. Whichever is killed last will drop their item, which means they will have had to enter their Last Hurrah form, hence the Heading's name. Luckily, the Trio is refightable, or else this item would be impossible to acquire. The Shattered Horn Dropped by Skillet should he be the last defeated. It alone is an Equip Item, but also part of the recipe for the Shield of the Captivated Oligarchy. When Equipped: It is permanent, so even if you use it for equip it will stay (However, if you craft a Shield of the Captivated Oligarchy, the items WILL disappear). Whatever tower has this equipped gains Skillet's energy shotgun attack alongside their normal projectile. Just like Skillet, it will alternate between four and five bullets each wave. They pop the same amount of layers and pierce the same number of bloons as the towers normal attack. The size of their usual projectile will also be increased by 50%. The tower gains the visual appearance of having a horn on it. The position changes depending on the tower. Too long and complicated to explain, but if a monkey is present they will have it jutting from their forehead. The Shield of Bastion The main base of the crafted item. Dropped by Fizz if he is killed last. Just like the Shattered Horn, it can be equipped, and persists after use. When Equipped: Whatever tower dons this shield gains Fizz's Stun Blast attack alongside their normal projectile. This prevents attacking bloons from using said attacks for 2.5 seconds, and pops three layers. Unlike the Shattered Horn, this happens every 3 seconds instead of always being when the tower fires its attack, giving it random times compared to the towers set fire rate. Towers gain the visual appearance of a dark metal shield with a brown wooden interior somewhere on their sprite. Torn Angel Wings Dropped by Haven if he is last to go. It ALSO is an equip item, no surprise there, and just like the rest is also a crafting item and stays if used for equip. When Equipped: Towers wearing the Torn Angel Wings are now considered a 'flying' tower, making them unaffected by ground-based attacks. They also get the Shadow Blend ability that Haven used, temporarily becoming untargetable RANDOMLY. Towers that have these on visually get torn angel wings protruding from their back, if the tower has one. (ToTMG's get it out of the side of their heads). When Used In Conjunction If you have three towers all within range of each other, and each have only one of these items equipped (If you had three Dart Monkeys, only one would have the Shattered Horn, and so on), it increases the power of their specials gained from said items by 40% on every listed factor. The three towers glow with a golden aura. If one happens to die, you get the item back along with 10 Golden Shards! The Moment You've All Been Waiting For: The Shield of the Captivated Oligarchy This is the Epic Item crafted from the three listed above. It looks like the Shield of Bastion with the Shattered Horn sticking out of the front, with Torn Angel Wings coming out of the side. It too is an Equip Item, and is well worth the trouble it took to get it. No, it's not a simple "The tower gets all three", it's quite complicated. When Equipped: If a tower has this shield on, they get glowing, miniature versions of each Trio member orbiting them. Remember every attack the Trio of Covert Might used on you? Yeah, they do every single one for you! The damage they did to towers is converted into layer damage, and Haven loses Confusion and Shadow Blend due to not having a need for them. These Trio are not hittable, so Haven uses his healing on towers. The Monumental Rule You can only have one Shield ever, so you cannot craft a second at all. If you use the ingredients in the table again, it will tell you 'You can only have one of this item at a time', and the ingredients will be returned to your inventory. The Shield of Captivated Oligarchy is reclaimed after every game you use it in though. The monumental rule however, is not the fact you can only have one, it's that the Trio stop dropping their Last Hurrah Items permanently after the Shield's creation, so make sure to get a second of each Last Hurrah Item should you want to craft this. Category:Equip Items Category:Epic Items Category:Items Category:Crafted Items